Bajo la piel
by yoxitha94
Summary: Se conocieron en la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad. Una chica con ciertas inseguridades, una pelirroja confundida buscando su camino, un chico frío que reprimía sus emociones, un sádico enamorado de su hermana y un permanentado era el chicle que unía el grupo. Caminar de frente es difícil cuando los demonios de sus infiernos personales no les permiten avanzar.
1. Caminos cruzados (Todos)

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bajo la piel.**

 **Chapter I: Caminos Cruzados.**

 **(Todos)**

 **.**

Kagura y Tae eran amigas desde la primaria. Deseaban ir juntas a la misma universidad aunque no coincidían en la carrera que seguirían. Shimura se inclinaba por los infantes, ser maestra en un jardín de niños era su sueño. A diferencia de ella, Kagura no tenía pensado un plan de vida, simplemente buscó una carrera "fácil" por lo que terminó matriculándose en diseño gráfico.

Las muchachas compartían un departamento y los gastos, habían emigrado de su ciudad natal dando juntas el gran primer paso. Tenían planeado hacer pequeñas reuniones durante la semana con los amigos que hicieran más adelante, de esa manera estarían libres los fines de semana y podrían ir a visitar a sus familias.

La llamada semana cero, era una nivelación para alumnos de primer año también se explicaban ciertas modalidades, como: Los medio de pago, trámites para becas y otros puntos que para la mayoría fueron irrelevantes. Finalizados esos obligatorios y tediosos días, se realizaría una fiesta de bienvenida; El viernes por la mañana se entregaron "las entradas". Pulseras flúor de papel con el nombre de la institución, debían ser retiradas en asuntos estudiantiles, firmar una lista dónde estuviera su nombre y podían ingresar a la fiesta sin problemas, además de exigir su "cover" que esa noche sería vodka naranja.

Un par de horas antes de la fiesta, las chicas se reunieron con algunas compañeras de sus respectivas carreras en el departamento. Hicieron una previa con cerveza y algunos juegos, donde el perdedor tendría que beber ya que la única finalidad era embriagarse.

A las 23:13 p.m. El grupo fue al club que la institución arrendó por esa noche. Las femeninas exigieron su vaso gratis a pesar de estar ya algo mareadas.

Kagura bailaba con un desconocido cuando se percató que estaba sola, no veía a Tae por ningún lado, ni mucho menos a sus conocidas. Nerviosa porque no recordaba como regresar a su edificio, deambuló en medio de la multitud buscándola. Sintió que alguien tocó su hombro derecho, fue inevitable no voltearse y ver quien le hablaba.

—Te ves perdida ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Lo pasaremos mejor allá —era el mismo sujeto con el que estuvo minutos atrás.

—¡Suéltame bastardo! —él opuso algo de resistencia, nada que no se pudiese arreglar con una patada baja.

Los amigos del tipo no tardaron en socorrerlo, estaba rodeada. Afortunadamente, apareció Otae.

—Si tocan a mi amiga ¡los mato! —los amenazo en un muy claro estado de ebriedad.

La discusión fue subiendo de nivel, atrajo algunos inoportunos que se metieron convirtiendo una simple discusión en una pelea. Los guardias de seguridad intervinieron, echaron del local a unos cuantos borrachos que insistían en pelear y las chicas fueron a la barra por más alcohol.

.

...

.

Kagura despertó en su cama y si no hubiese sido por el ruidoso celular pudo haber seguido sumergida en sus dulces sueños por un par de horas más. Con pereza se levantó, recién en ese momento notó que no se había cambiado de ropa, seguía con el mismo atuendo de la noche anterior. Por lo que veía en algún momento se cayó o eso deducía por la suciedad en sus jeans.

Entre tambaleos salió de su habitación, miró la puerta que estaba frente la suya, sin reparo entró al cuarto de Otae. La muchacha dormía plácidamente y tampoco era su móvil el que sonaba. Se esforzó aún más por identificar de dónde provenía el sonido, ya no tenía dudas, el salón principal. Despertó a su amiga con la errada idea de que alguien se había colado en el departamento.

Armadas de valor cruzaron el pasillo, casi se van de espalda al encontrarse con un permanentado durmiendo bajo la mesa. Sobre ella, dormía un tipo de cabello oscuro con un cigarrillo apagado entre los labios y lo peor es que lo tenía al revés. No solo estaban ellos, también un joven de castaños cabellos, la única diferencia con los otros dos, es que tenía las piernas sobre una silla y la espalda pegada al suelo.

Horrorizadas cruzaron una mirada.

—¡LLAMA A LA POLICÍA! —gritó, Tae.

El tono alto de voz, despertó al de cabellera plateada. Gintoki, trato de levantarse aunque la mesa fue un obstáculo para su cabeza, la que recibió un fuerte golpe. Como un efecto domino, Hijikata reacciono al movimiento, intentó reincorporarse pero al estar aún borracho y desorientado, cayó al suelo, sin poder articular palabra alguna. El ajetreo despertó a Sougo, quien observo el panorama sin entender que pasaba.

—¿¡Quién demonios son!? —preguntó exaltada la pelirroja, aguantando las crecientes náuseas.

—Nos conocimos anoche, creo —respondió, el que tenía ojos de pez muerto mientras acariciaba su dolorida cabeza— ¿Dónde están Zura o Takasugi?

—¿Cuál de las dos me dio el sobre? No me dieron mi puto vuelto —le interrumpió el morocho dirigiéndose a las chicas con notoria molestia— no están en mis clases ¿nos conocemos?

—Como sea, me voy —anunció el muchacho de ojos carmín. Los cuatro desviaron la mirada hacia él— China, me cobrare esto para la próxima —señaló su labio hinchado y amoratado. Sougo parecía ser el único que recordaba algunas cosas.

—Q-qué estupideces dices —gruñó molesta, imaginando lo peor.

—¿Enserio, no se acuerdan? Le iba a comprar drogas al guardia, ahí nos cruzamos —dijo como si nada—éstos tipos —señaló a Gintoki y Toushirou—tenían porros y todos vinimos aquí.

Ninguno parecía creer la historia de Okita, mucho menos Kagura.

—Tengo que dejar de beber tanto, nunca había despertado con tantos desconocidos —comentó el de permanente natural.

—¿Dónde está la otra chica? —insistió, el joven de ojos azules. Todos se miraron como diciéndole que no había nadie más— esa puta me robo la cartera —concluyó tras revisar sus bolsillos vacíos, incluso se había llevado también su celular.

—¡Aun no responden! ¿Quiénes son? —el tono hostil de Shimura, anunciaba que iba en serio.

—Soy Sakata Gintoki. Es mi segundo año de diseño gráfico, pero tomó algunos ramos de primero.

—Hijikata Toushirou, primer año de construcción civil.

—Okita Sougo, primer año en diseño gráfico.

—No mientas, no te vi en toda la semana —recriminó, la pelirroja.

—No fui, era una pérdida de tiempo —su tono era monótono al igual que su mirada; el muchacho recogió del suelo su móvil, al desbloquearlo vio diecisiete llamadas perdidas. Diez de mamá, siete de "hermana". Lo único que su mente proceso "Me van a matar"

Algo más relajados, compartieron un poco de café mientras intentaban armar el puzle e ir completando sus lagunas mentales.

Al final descubrieron que Hijikata fue tras Gintoki, este último estaba en ese momento con una rubia, siendo ella quien le robo todo a Toushirou. La chica intentaba hacer lo mismo con Sakata, pero al ver la interrupción del moreno escapó, mientras los muchachos buscaban a esa mujer. Otae y Kagura luchaban por abrir una cerveza, la pelirroja logró abrirla pero golpeó al chico que estaba a su lado. Sougo al recibir un puñetazo quiso devolverlo pero un guardia que estaba paseándose cerca lo detuvo en seco, el robusto hombre calzaba con la descripción del distribuidor. En ese punto fue donde todos se cruzaron, el guardia no les vendió cocaína, no escuchó la petición de Toushi y al final los cinco regresaron al departamento fumando la hierba de Hijikata.

* * *

No me aguante ¡Quería empezar un drama! Bueno, esta es solo es la introducción. Este fic tendrá el formato de Agridulce, queriendo parecerse al de Skins, por eso lo titulé "Bajo la piel" XD Tengo ideas para los próximos dos capítulos, serán de Sougo y Toushi *_*

En fin espero que les haya gustado, en ese caso déjenme un review y seré feliz :')

Me pueden encontrar en Facebook: Yoxitha94


	2. Hijikata Toushirou

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bajo la piel.**

 **Chapter II: Hijikata Toushirou.**

 **.**

Toushirou despertó cubierto de sudor frío, una vez más esa pesadilla que lo perseguía desde su infancia le impedía descansar. Al momento de independizarse ese sueño o, dicho de otra manera —recuerdo frecuente—, fue desapareciendo poco a poco en conjunto con sus miedos e inseguridades.

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde la fiesta de bienvenida, recordar esa noche le provocaba unas insaciables ganas de tirarse por el balcón (estar en el quinto piso estimulaba la idea), ni si quiera le gustaban las reuniones sociales, solo fue porque el sujeto al que le compraba hierba lo estaría esperando en la entrada del local nocturno, pero el tipo no se presentó. Perdió todo su dinero cuando esa rubia le ofreció lo que buscaba, en esos momentos estaba tan borracho que lo único que podía recordar era el color de su cabello, en la universidad el 40% de las mujeres eran rubias, con tal descripción jamás daría con su paradero.

Con la creciente necesidad de un cigarrillo, se levantó de la cama sin encender la luz, no estaba seguro de que hora podía ser, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para imaginar que le quedaban un par de horas extras para intentar conciliar el sueño.

La alarma sonó tres horas y doce minutos después que calmara sus nervios con el sabor del tabaco. Como cada mañana, su día inició a las siete en punto, suspiro, ya que sin importar lo mucho qué intentó llegar al mundo onírico, no pudo, sus preocupaciones eran mucho mayores al cansancio físico.

Cuando terminó de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, guardó en un bolso negro, su infaltable uniforme de garzón, un cuaderno triple de tapa azul y un lápiz de tinta negra. Su última parada fue en la cocina, sobre el refrigerador había una caja de fármacos, el que tomó, sacando una de sus infaltables pastillas de cafeína (lo ayudaban a mantenerse despierto y alerta), y un trozo de pan el cual bañó en mayonesa, el mejor desayuno al que podía acceder por su limitado tiempo; no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver un par de cuentas apiladas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Durante los últimos días sobrevivía con las mesadas que recibía en su trabajo, el mes estaba empezando por lo que no podía solicitar un quincena, por otro lado si llegaba a pedirla tampoco podría cubrir las deudas del mes y mucho menos las de siguiente. No podía dejar de pagar la renta, ni su arancel, pero podría intentar fumar un cigarrillo menos en el día, cualquier tipo de ahorro ayudaría...

.

Trabajó toda la mañana tras intercambiar el turno con uno de sus compañeros, y a las tres de la tarde, le tocaba su primera y única clase del día, un punto favorable que traía consigo los viernes.

En el hall principal del primer piso, recordó que antes de salida a terreno el curso se juntaría en el salón donde habitualmente correspondía la clase. Resignado fue hasta las escaleras donde se cruzó de frente con Tae, Kagura y Gintoki. La chica de cabellos castaños lo saludo animadamente en comparación con los otros dos. Le parecía extraño que ellos fuesen tan "amigables" más aun luego de que lo invitarán a una pequeña reunión.

—¿Vendrás? —preguntó Tae.

—No, no tengo tiempo —respondió, sin ganas de soltar más palabras.

—Nos fumamos tus porros el otro día, nos toca devolverte el favor —dijo un desinteresado Gintoki, con una paleta dulce entre los labios.

Hijikata lo escudriño con desconfianza, no le gustaba salir, ni mucho menos tenía intenciones de pasar tiempo con ellos, pero si necesitaba algo de "ayuda" para relajarse. Chasqueó la lengua antes de aceptar, únicamente porque gracias a ese grupito se agotó su fuente semanal de "paz".

Shimura le dio un papel con la dirección al momento de despedirse.

Toushirou mientras subía las escaleras miraba el trozo de papel, de una u otra forma ubicaba el lugar, no porque fuese un callejón de la mala muerte, por el contrario estaba dentro del barrio universitario. Cuando despertó luego de la fiesta no se había percatado de ese detalle por culpa de la resaca.

En el salón lo esperaba Yamazaki, quién era uno de los pocos que llegaba siempre puntual. Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando todo el curso estuvo presente, el profesor Matsudaira de "taller de construcción" les entregó la lista para que firmaran su asistencia y, además repartió las credenciales con los nombres de los alumnos y su número correspondiente de lista; la salida a terreno sería en la empresa donde él trabajaba, prácticamente trabajar en la universidad era un empleo de medio tiempo.

La empresa de construcción les facilitó amablemente un transporte, ya que tenían un convenio con la institución, en el cual aceptaban chicos durante sus prácticas profesionales y en ocasiones mandan a llamar a ciertos alumnos que estaba por titularse para contratarlos.

El trayecto desde centro educacional hasta la empresa fue de veinte minutos. En la entrada del edificio los esperaba una amable señorita que los guió hasta Sasaki, quien resultaba ser un muy buen amigo de Matsudaira y también el guía para su recorrido. Isaburo necesitaba un voluntario mientras daba una explicación, no había mejor candidato que el chico serio del grupo, si llegaba a equivocarse al menos divertiría al resto de sus compañeros que lucían un tanto aburridos.

—El chico de camiseta gris con letras blancas —Hijikata supo enseguida que se refería a él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Algo que siempre le molesto es que le preguntaran su nombre sin tener la intención de recordarlo.

— _Veintidós_ —en su gafete el número era dos veces más grade que las letras de su nombre, al ser más visible le dio más importancia a los números que a las letras.

Sasaki reprimió la risa por la respuesta distraída del joven.

—" _Veintidós_ " no me gusta referirme a las personas como un número más.

—Disculpa —interrumpió Matsudaira— Sagaru, pasa adelante.

—Me agrada el veintidós, ven —le llamó.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba Sasaki, el joven era bastante perspicaz, no pudo convertirlo en una broma como quería, pero de todos modos el recorrido finalizó con éxito.

.

Le costó llegar al punto de encuentro ya que no solía visitar ese barrio, el departamento de las chicas era "lujoso" si lo comparaba con su adorable hogar. El cual en la mayoría de los días lluviosos se transformaba en una especie de regadera, el agua se colaba por las ventanas de la cocina y el baño.

Kagura fue quién lo recibió, el joven entró observando el lugar pues no recordaba muy bien como lucía. Vagamente se le vino a la mente el chico de cabello castaño, le pareció extraño que no estuviera ahí ya que en ocasiones lo veía con el permanentado y la pelirroja. No le dio mayor importancia, por el momento solo quería un poco de alcohol para sentirse menos malhumorado y algo de hierba para relajarse.

—Necesito ayuda, tengo que escribir un cuento ilustrado ¿ideas? —dijo Tae.

Hijikata le dio un largo sorbo a su vodka naranja, preparó uno especial para sí mismo, donde tres cuartos de su vaso eran alcohol, sintió el ardor que le provocó la bebida alcohólica al bajar por su garganta, era perfecto para borrar las preocupaciones por unas cuentas horas.

—Si es para niños tiene que ser una fábula —dijo Toushirou—, como un par de conejos que salen sin permiso, se pierden, al final vuelven a casa y aprenden que siempre deben hacerle caso a su mamá, o algo así.

—Es un comienzo —agradeció, acercándole el plato con _snacks_ —, no me gusta beber así, juguemos algo.

—Verdad o reto—dijo un sonriente Gintoki, los efectos secundarios aparecían lentamente— el que se niegue toma.

El primero en enfrentar un reto fue el de cabello plateado, por ser quien tuvo la idea. Shimura sin pensarlo le propuso que debía sacarse la camiseta e ir a preguntarle a sus vecinos de frente, si tenían una plancha para el cabello. Todos rieron sin excepción cuando la mujer prácticamente lo echo a empujones de su puerta, al parecer ella mantenía una pequeña aventura y el inoportuno de permanente natural les causo un susto de muerte.

No pasaron dos rondas del juego cuando simplemente iniciaron una charla, las chicas ya no necesitaban un empujón para beber, técnicamente le hacían al competencia a Gintoki y Hijikata.

Toushirou se vio en la obligación de ir al baño, no fueron más de dos minutos, por lo que le sorprendió de cierta manera que Tae le había bajado a la música, y ya no estaban tan eufóricos como hace un momento. La razón, uno de los vecinos había reclamado y hubo un fuerte llamado de atención.

El joven de ojos azules se acomodó en un sofá individual, viendo como Sakata compartía con Kagura el más grande, ella estaba algo adormecida recostada sobre el hombro de su amigo. Otae mientras cambiaba la música, le pidió al joven de cabellera plateada que llevase a la joven Yato a su habitación. La pelirroja no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Gintoki la alzó en sus brazos y Kagura se acurrucó contra su pecho como un gatito en busca de caricias, tanto Shimura como Hijikata se habían percatado del interés de Kagura por su compañero de curso, el problema es que él no se daba cuenta o, prefería ignorar ese detalle puesto que ella "era demasiado pequeña para su gusto".

Un par de bostezos se le escaparon al muchacho del flequillo en V, estaba cansado, después de todo llevaba más de catorce horas despierto, y el alcohol había cumplido con la tarea de adormecerlo, pero no había ido solo por eso, no estaba del todo seguro en si quería o necesitaba un porro.

—¡Fuma en el balcón! —gritó la chica de cabello castaño, cuando por fin tuvo todo lo necesario para armar el pitillo.

Exiliado y con el ventanal cerrado, miró hacia al interior del salón principal, Gintoki al terminar de armar otro delgado cigarrillo lo acompaño.

—Habías dicho que tenías problemas para pagar la renta —rompió el silencio el fanático del azúcar, sacando un encendedor del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo dije eso? No me acuerdo —confesó, sin prestarle mayor importancia.

—Por ahora tengo el mismo problema, podríamos compartir gastos —desvió la mirada y apoyo los codos en la baranda de metal.

—No te conozco —exhaló el humo, viendo como Shimura recogía los vasos de la mesa.

—De todos modos, me van a echar si no pago a fin de mes, si no es contigo puedo buscar a alguien más —la euforia de hace unos minutos estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Si esa puta no hubiese robado la cartera no estaría pasando por esto. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? —preguntó con desconfianza en lugar de curiosidad.

—Me gasté todo en dulces y otras cosas que eran... necesarias —sonrió, dejando al descubierto su incompetencia para llevar sus propias finanzas.

Hijikata sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal y estúpida confesión, lo miró inexpresivo, no pudo evitar pensar que esa permanente natural era un fiel reflejo de la palomita de maíz que tenía por cerebro.

—No me interesa convivir con un tipo que no sabe cómo manejar el dinero.

—Sería solo un mes, mientras encuentro algo mejor, además podría mejorar tu aspecto de desadaptado social.

—¡¿A quién le dices desadaptado social, estúpido permanentado?! ¿Es que no tienes más amigos?

—Esa si fue una reacción correcta para una persona normal —sonrió, irritando aun más al estudiante de construcción civil—. A diferencia de ti, sí tengo amigos, pero Takasugi todavía vive con sus padres y su familia es horrible, Zura vive solo, pero en su casa siempre ¡siempre! Hay mamás en sus treinta, por otro lado Sakamoto vive con su novia hace un mes, no puedo ir a meterme ahí o Mutsu no se quitara las bragas en todo el tiempo que me alojen.

—¿Por eso le apuestas a un desconocido? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado, no estaba seguro si era un buen amigo o un simple idiota.

—Los dos necesitamos ayuda o, un milagro, coopera soy tu única opción.

A pesar de no estar convencido del todo, aceptó, era demasiado responsable con sus pagos. Prefería estar un par de días con ese "idiota" que atrasarse con la renta o las demás cuentas que aún tenía pendientes.

.

Terminada la reunión cada uno volvió a su hogar, por la mañana empezarían con la mudanza. Hijikata aún no creía que la primera persona que llevaría a su departamento sea un chico y lo peor es que tendría que convivir con él un par de días, seguramente los rumores empezarían a volar y todos tendrían que ver con su "nuevo amigo", su vecina de en frente por el momento tendría bastante con que nutrir su necesidad de curiosear e inventar historias, no es que le diera mucha importancia, pero aun así le desagradaba si tenía que ver con él.

Durante la mañana se dedicó a ignorar todas las quejas de Sakata sobre el espacio reducido del que vendría a ser su cuarto. Hijikata olvidó mencionar que aparte de su habitación, había un "metro cuadrado" (como despectivamente lo llamó Gintoki), que utilizaba para guardar chucherías de las que quería deshacerse, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para tirarlas, razón por las que terminaban apiladas ahí.

.

Luego de dejar a su compañero con el drama de la mudanza, fue a su lugar de trabajo como todos los días, ser garzón no era el mejor empleo, pero el horario flexible era todo un lujo al no chocar con sus clases.

Llevaba tan solo diez minutos de su entrada y ya estaba enojado y tenía muy buenas razones para estarlo. Su jefe era un completo idiota que no tenía idea cómo funcionaba la administración, o era demasiado permisivo. De los cinco garzones de la cafetería, les dio el día libre a tres. Toushirou no estaba dando abasto para atender a todos los clientes, y el hecho de que sea sábado no ayudaba en nada, lo único positivo es que la mayoría de las propinas serían para él.

—¡Mesero estoy esperando! —gritó un hombre adulto desde el fondo.

Algo colapsado. Terminó de armar la silla para menores de un año, de esa manera podría ir por la orden del tipo gritón. El resto de la tarde fue igual de agitada, por fin quedaban quince minutos para que acabará su turno y poder cenar algo con mayonesa encima.

Escuchó el leve sonido de la campanilla ubicada sobre la puerta, su particular tono estaba presente cada vez que ingresaba o se retiraba un cliente, no le dio demasiada importancia pues estaba preparando el café para la mesa nueve y Tetsu seguramente los atendería. Entregado el pedido se percató que su compañero brillaba por su ausencia y un cliente molesto comenzó a llamarlo a gritos por haber recibido una orden equivocada. Toushirou regresó a la cocina para cambiar el pedido además de entregar las disculpas correspondientes. Las cosas no solo quedaban ahí, había una pareja que aún no tenía la carta y habían llegado hace un par de minutos.

Cabreado por la ineficiencia de su compañero, tomó la lista de cafés y postres, yendo hasta la mesa de la pareja, vio el rostro sereno de la chica mientras escuchaba con toda atención lo que decía su acompañante.

—Aquí tienen la carta —dijo, sin percatarse de quien se trataba.

—Uh, Hijikata ¿La prostituta del otro día te devolvió la cartera? —preguntó con un tono moderadamente alto, los clientes de las mesas contiguas se voltearon a verlo. Sougo quiso matarlo, por primera vez había reunido el valor suficiente para declarar su amor y lo habían interrumpido, definitivamente había perdido su oportunidad.

Al estar en horas de trabajo no podía responder de forma descortés, su obvia molestia se vio reflejada en la fuerza extra que utilizó al empuñar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—Sabes que no fue así —respondió con el mayor autocontrol que pudo.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Mitsuba con una sonrisa.

—Algo así —respondieron a coro.

Toushi resignado regresó a la cocina por el pedido de los hermanos Okita. La chica había pedido una rebanada de tarta de chocolate y un café simple, Sougo por su parte un jugo de naranja con muffin de vainilla.

Al volver con sus clientes notó como Sougo lo miraba de mala forma, tratando de evitar la incomodidad que le estaba provocando decidió redirigir su mirada. Sus fríos e indiferentes ojos azules, se cruzaron con los carmines de ella. Amables y cálidos, capaces de derretir el hielo más duro. El contacto visual fue tan ligero como con cualquier otra persona, en unos minutos la olvidaría como con cada cliente que llegaba, aunque para ella fue diferente, pues no olvidaría esa mirada vacía.

.

Toushirou estaba firmando su salida cuando Tetsu fue a buscarlo a la sala de descanso, cansado se colocó nuevamente el mandil en la cintura, yendo hasta la cocina en compañía del joven Sasaki.

—Vino tu clienta habitual "pidiendo" tus servicios —dijo con tono burlón—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga? ¿Treinta, tal vez? Deberías hacerle caso es preciosa, si miras sus pechos firmes te das cuenta que es imposible que tenga hijos.

—Cállate bastardo, me vas hacer vomitar —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Es una _milf_ , no puedes negar lo "raro" de que sepa tus horarios, y que solo permita que la atiendas tú.

—Es mi mamá —respondió con cansancio.

Tetsu casi se va de espalda al escucharlo, era el momento perfecto para que la tierra se lo tragara, tan solo llevaba dos semanas en la cafetería y ya había metido la pata con todo el personal.

—Ahora veo de donde sacaste esos ojos tan... lindos. —dijo, en un intento fallido por mejorar el curso de la charla.

Hijikata tomó lo carta, dejando atrás a Tetsu, no solía ser demasiado amable con sus demás compañeros, pero "el nuevo" estaba pasando por una situación difícil, eso fue lo que escuchó de su jefe, además de ser la única razón para contratar a tan torpe empleado.

Continuando con sus deberes, se acercó a la belleza de la mesa trece, pero con una particular mirada hostil en el rostro que podría romperle el corazón a cualquier madre.

—Toushi ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te matriculaste? —preguntó indignada.

—Aquí tiene la carta —respondió ignorando su pregunta, y de paso dejando la lista de postres sobre la mesa.

—¡Toushirou! —lo llamó, elevando el tono de voz.

—Disculpe ¿desea ordenar ahora?

—Sí, ahora. ¿En qué universo debo comprar pastelillos para hablar con mi propio hijo? —el joven reaccionó con la misma indiferencia de siempre, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro, preguntándose que había hecho mal. Ella no podía recordarlo ya que esa noche había ingerido grandes cantidades de alcohol—. Un pastelillo de fresas y un _espresso amargo_ , para llevar.

Para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos el núcleo familiar es lo más importante en sus vidas, ese no era el caso de Hijikata.

Toushirou sabía que sus inexpertos padres lo trajeron al mundo cuando solo tenían catorce años cada uno. A principio de la década de los noventa, no era bien visto la aberración que habían cometido esos chiquillos, con una ola de prejuicios sobre ellos les fue bastante difícil terminar sus estudios, trabajar y criar a un niño. El martes dieciséis de junio de 1998 marcó un antes y un después en la vida del infante. A las doce con cuarenta minutos y seis segundos, escuchó las palabras más frías que se le podrían decir a un niño, el trauma emocional fue más grande al provenir de los labios de sus amados padres. En ese instante sus definiciones de "amor y cariño" dieron un giro de 360°. Luego de esa noche no fue extraño que creciera siendo un muchacho frío, apático y desconfiado.

Hijikata en el camino a la cocina recibió una queja por una orden equivocada, lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar profundo, disculparse y limpiar el desastre de Tetsu una vez más, en lo que iba del día era su quinto error. Luego de arreglar el problema fue a recoger las propinas que le correspondían. Frunció el ceño al ver que su madre le había dejado como propina cuatro veces más lo que costaba el pastelillo y el café, odiaba que sintiera lastima por él...

—¡Hijikata! —dijo un alegre permanentado que entraba en la cafetería con una sonrisa irritante— Me quedé afuera, estuve toda la tarde con Kagura y Tae. ¡Se supone que me darías una copia de la llave! —terminó gritando, atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes.

—Uh, lo olvide —respondió, mientras limpiaba la mesa.

—¿Solo dirás eso? ¡Discúlpate, ahora!

—¿Quieres callarte? Nos están mirando.

Gintoki se dio cuenta del punto débil de Hijikata, al joven no le gustaba llamar la atención y pasar desapercibido era como su nirvana. Realmente eran bastante opuestos, sonrió con malicia antes de devolverle la mano.

—Tú eres el que habla de responsabilidad y me dejas de lado. Si no quieres que viva contigo ¡dilo de una maldita vez!

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, bastardo? —preguntó, mientras lo sacaba a empujones de la cafetería. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, a pesar de estar fuera del local algunas miradas curiosas los siguieron a través del cristal.

—Nada, me molesta que no me presten atención cuando hablo. En fin, vine a buscarte para que abras la maldita puerta —chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Te dije que en el primer piso daban repuestos! —gritó exasperado.

Antes de que pudieran empezar una pelea el gerente fue en busca de su garzón, pidiéndole que mantuviera su vida privada alejada del trabajo.

Finalmente, ambos se fueron juntos, aunque no pararon de discutir durante el camino.

La mirada amatista de una rubia se quedó en el par de escandalosos que cruzaban la calle justo en la esquina de la cuadra. Tuvo la ligera impresión de haber visto en algún otro lugar al muchacho de cabello plateado...

* * *

¡Hola! OMG Se me había olvidado completamente como se escribía, me sentía súper oxidada para hilar ideas D; las matemáticas y tablas de verdad, atontaron mí pequeño lado humanista XD

Me gusta esta historia porque es la única que realmente tengo planeada *-*. La idea es que cada personaje tenga dos capítulos, luego de la primera ronda donde pasen los cinco (Toushi, Gin, Sougo, Tae y Kagura), habrá uno que trate de todos (como el primero), y una vez más se repetirá que pase cada uno y finalmente un capítulo general de todos, y será el fic más largo que haya escrito en mi vida D: XD

La idea era que este capítulo fuera sobre Gintoki (como se supone que él une al grupo), de hecho, lo tuve que dejar a medias; pasó una anécdota graciosa que me recordó mucho a este Toushi y por eso llegué desesperada a mi casa a cambiar el capítulo y el personaje.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, si es así déjenme un review y seré feliz C:

Saluditos n.n


	3. Okita Sougo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bajo la piel.**

 **Chapter III: Okita Sougo.**

 **.**

Sougo cada vez que escuchaba problemas amorosos tales como "Habla con su ex", "Discutimos y salió con otra", "Ya no me habla como antes". No podía evitar reírse con amargura, nadie más que él sabía lo que realmente era sufrir por amor. Saber que nunca podría besarla, ni mucho menos tocarla, conformándose únicamente con sus caricias inocentes y aceptar el hecho de que eran hermanos. En muchas ocasiones la culpó por provocarle semejante atracción al ser femenina, dulce, amable, divertida, educada, hermosa... Perfecta.

El muchacho sabía que su amor era enfermizo y tóxico, no permitía que nadie se acercará demasiado a ella. Con tan solo nueve años de edad, en un arranque desenfrenado de celos empujó a un chico por las escaleras, el accidente no fue tan grave como parecía ya que afortunadamente la lesión pudo corregirse con dos semanas y un yeso en la pierna derecha. Okita Sougo descubrió ese día que estaba enamorado de su hermana mayor y no le importaba lastimar a un tercero si con ello podía evitar que le quitaran a Mitsuba.

El menor de los Okita ignorando que fueran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, entre bostezos, terminó de vestirse dispuesto a salir. Los domingos no le gustaban ya que su madre lo obligaba ayudar con las tareas del hogar, pero en esta ocasión tenía un plan de escape.

Revolviendo la ropa que estaba en el suelo tomó sus jeans negros, registró los bolsillos y ahí estaban sus boletos.

Mitsuba estaba en su cuarto terminando un informe cuando Sougo entró sin previo aviso, ella estaba en su escritorio revisando una libreta.

—Mamá tiene una reunión con sus ancianas amigas ¿quieres salir?—preguntó, atrayendo la atención de la chica.

—¿Dónde?

—Tengo un par de entradas para el parque de atracciones.

—Genial —sonrió emocionada—, pero deberías llevar a alguna de tus novias escondidas —le guiño un ojo con cierta diversión.

—No salgo con nadie —se apresuró a decir, no quería que ella tuviese una idea equivocada además lo estaba viendo de _esa forma_ y con esa sonrisa burlona.

Durante el camino charlaron cosas triviales mientras comían helado de chocolate, el favorito de Mitsuba. Sougo había cobrado algunos favores y vendido algunas cosas para tener el dinero suficiente y llevarla a una "cita" divertida, para él lo más fascinante de estar con ella era hacerla reír, siendo lo más cercano a hacerla feliz como un hombre y no como su _hermanito._

Como todo un caballero permitió a su invitada escoger la atracción a la que subirían.

Sougo luchaba consigo mismo para ignorar las crecientes ganas de abrazarla y depositar un suave beso en sus rosados labios, imaginaba que tras declararse ella aceptaría sus sentimientos, vivirían un cuento dehadas serían laparejaperfecta sin que nadie sospechará de su sucio secreto, pero la realidad siempre estaba ahí para traerlo de vuelta. Le parecía tierno ver como le costaba decidirse por un juego, sus opciones eran la montaña rusa y la montaña rusa invertida. Aunque observarla también dolía, un malestar que crecía con los años, no podía explicarlo solo estaba ahí y no había ni un medicamento que pudiera apaciguarle.

—Quiero —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... —sus manos empezaron a sudar— q-quiero subir primero a la invertida, si no te molesta...

El miedo al inevitable rechazo lo hizo que cambiará de opinión, recordó la interrupción en la cafetería, tal vez, había sido una señal para que no cometiera un error.

.

Sougo en sus diecinueve años había tenido tres novias. La primera fue Kirie, se conocieron a lo largo de toda la primaria al ser compañeros de curso. En el último grado, un par de días antes de la graduación ella le confeso su amor. Sougo aceptó sus sentimientos con la intención de alejar los pensamientos extraños que lo rodeaban respecto a lo que sentía por Mitsuba, pero su relación con Kirie no superó los dos meses, ella lo dejó. No soportaba que la tratará mal y lo peor es que él parecía disfrutar verla sufrir, razón por la que le gritó en medio de la plaza central "Eres un sádico, no quiero verte nunca más", aclarándole que no fue para nada divertido ser su novia.

Durante el segundo año de secundaria conoció a Urara, quien ciega de amor aceptó humillaciones por parte del chico, luego de cuatro meses Sougo se cansó de la relación y decidió terminar con ella, escogió dejarla el mismo día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis además así también ahorraría dinero evitando comprarle algún regalo. Por último, en su tercer año de preparatoria conoció a Sayaka una muchacha amable, cariñosa e inteligente. A diferencia de sus ex esta chica tuvo la suerte de llamar en primera instancia la atención de Okita, al principio con ella las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente puesto que su personalidad era parecida a la de su único amor, aunque en ocasiones él actuará de mala manera, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa y algún regalo que lograban distraerlo, pero finalmente no sirvió de nada porque Sayaka no era Okita Mitsuba. Todo siempre se resumía a ese único hecho, ninguna mujer era perfecta como su amada hermana mayor.

.

Ambos bajaron de la atracción con la garganta reseca tanto gritar, ella se veía feliz y eso era suficiente para que no le importara el no tomar su mano. Antes de subir al siguiente juego fueron por algo de comida y calmar un poco la adrenalina. A distancia pudieron identificar un carrito donde vendían algodón de azúcar, y, como siempre se comportaba como un galán en presencia de su hermana, se ofreció a ir por algunos bocadillos con la condición de que lo esperará en la banca, ella accedió sin problemas, no le preocupaba si tardaba demasiado ya que de todos modos estaría dentro de su campo visual.

No le tomó más de cinco minutos ir por refrescos de naranja y hacerse paso en la fila de niños que esperaban comprar algodón dulce.

El día había sido divertido y perfecto, todo marchaba como lo que había planeado, dos juegos más y subirían a la rueda de la fortuna el momento ideal para decir lo que sentía, pero eso dependería netamente del ambiente que se estuviese presentando.

—¡Okita!

Un grito hizo que ambos voltearan a fin de cuentas tenían el mismo apellido. Un joven con permanente natural saludaba amigablemente a la pareja. Sougo quería buscar alguna excusa para irse cuando notó que venía en compañía de Tae, Kagura y Hijikata.

—Jefe —dijo de la forma más neutra que pudo, disimulando su molestia.

Sougo no fue consiente con la facilidad que el permanentado se coló en la fila para la montaña rusa con ellos, el momento en que Mitsuba congenio de maravilla con las chicas e hicieron grupo y extrañamente cruzó un par de palabras con Hijikata a pesar de que este tuviera el ceño fruncido.

El tiempo pasaba y era un hecho que el cuarteto se unió a ellos, prácticamente se había convertido en una salida en grupo. Estaba mareado al ver como la China no dejaba de proponer la idea de subir a la rueda y de paso incitaba a Mitsuba para que la siguiera, por suerte el Sádico con su audacia lograba cambiar el tema y afortunadamente no había nadie más interesado en subir al que sería su comodín.

—Ese tipo tiene cara de querer suicidarse —señaló a Hijikata, luego de que bajaran del elevador de 18 mts. Las chicas acompañaron a Kagura al baño porque teniendo un estómago tan frágil no fue extraño que sentirá nauseas.

—Perdió una apuesta y como castigo debía acompañarnos todo el día —respondió Gintoki.

—¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? —cuestionó por lo contradictorio del argumento.

—Este pobre no sabe lo que es divertido, todo lo bueno para él es malo.

—¡Los estoy escuchando par de idiotas! —interrumpió, encendiendo un cigarrillo—solo no me agradan estas tonterías —dijo, dándose cuenta que hubiera sido más sencillo sacar la basura como lo había hecho siempre en lugar de tirar una moneda y elegir cara.

La noche se acercaba poco a poco y el frio se estaba haciendo sentir con mayor fuerza. Durante la tarde se subieron a casi todas las atracciones e incluso se repitieron las más "colosales", pero como ya no les quedaba dinero ni tickets, solo podían a subir a una última atracción.

Tanto Gintoki como Tae se oponían a gastar su último boleto en la sosa vuelta por lo que subieron nuevamente al elevador, la pelirroja ya no quería subir a algo que le diera mareos y Hijikata solo quería irse a casa a descansar.

Finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo común. Los hermanos Okita, Kagura y Toushirou subieron a una misma cabina aunque Toushi más bien subió por obligación ya que estaba en el contrato que hizo a la rápida con Gintoki cuando decidieron los puntos claves de su trato.

El muchacho de ojos azules estaba cansado y lo único que le animaba de las tres semanas que llevaba viviendo con Sakata es que en la próxima apuesta lo haría llorar sangre. Escuchaba como sus compañeros charlaban y quedaban de acuerdo para otra salida con la hermana de Sougo, admitía que le chica era agradable y no le molestaría verla de nuevo, vagamente recordó que la había visto en la cafetería hacía unas semanas, hasta ese momento la había olvidado por completo. La miró de reojo solo para notar que los tres lo estaban mirando fijamente.

—Mayora —lo llamó Kagura.

—¿Ah?

—Se acabó la vuelta —dijo Mitsuba con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo levantándose de su lugar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que transcurrieron alrededor de quince minutos, sintió que sus orejas comenzaban a calentarse luego de ver que era el único que seguía cómodamente sentado y con el codo apoyado en la ventanilla.

Las estrellas habían salido y el oscuro manto de la noche los acogía mientras se dirigían a una parada de taxis. La espera les dio tiempo extra para charlar hasta que Tae mencionó que podrían pasar más tiempo en su departamento, incluso podían quedarse a dormir si así lo deseaban, todos estaban animados con la idea exceptuando a Sougo que nuevamente quería golpearlos por interferir en sus planes.

—Lo siento —se excusó Mitsuba— tengo clases mañana a primera hora, pero Sougo le diré a mamá que no se preocupe, ve y diviértete...

—No puedes volver sola, es peligroso —la interrumpió. Kagura alzó una ceja desconcertada nunca se hubiese imaginado que precisamente él se preocupara por alguien más.

—También me voy — añadió Toushirou uniéndose a la charla—. Nos podemos ir en el mismo taxi, me aseguraré que entré a su casa.

—Gracias, ves no tienes de que preocuparte hermanito, pásalo bien -dijo, tratando de evitar ser una carga sin saber que lo único que su hermano deseaba de todo corazón era pasar más tiempo con ella.

En el primer taxi que se detuvo se embarcaron Mitsuba y Hijikata. Sougo al estar entre la espada y la pared no tuvo otras opción más que ceder, sin imaginar que el "aburrido" era la única amenaza real que se presentaba en su camino.

.

Como era habitual pasaron la noche bebiendo, pero la mirada enojada de Okita fue el centro de atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el muchacho de cabello rizado.

El alcohol ya estaba por todo el cuerpo de Sougo, no le preocupaba sacar su verdadero "yo" ante ese grupo, gritarles que eran unos imbéciles y que habían arruinado su noche, hacer un escándalo pateando y rompiendo cosas, pero en lugar de lo que tenía en mente sus compañeros al escuchar sus palabras quedaron desconcertados. Por primera vez había confesado su más profundo y oscuro secreto.

"Estoy enamorado de mi hermana..."

Sougo sintió como el peso sobre sus hombros se volvía más ligero, Gintoki y Tae supieron darle el consuelo adecuado, para el joven fue reconfortante que no lo vieran con asco y por el contrario le dieran ánimo, no estaba seguro si llamarlos amigos o alguna otra derivación de esa palabra, si ellos aceptaban tal cosa, quizás, Mitsuba también lo haría en el momento adecuado.

Kagura por su parte se sentía algo frustrada, por culpa del Sádico sus planes se habían arruinado. La pelirroja sabía que Tae después seis chupitos de tequila se quedaría dormida, y, el chico con ojos de pez muerto tomaría de diez a doce, los necesarios para que no recordará a la mañana siguiente lo que hablarían.

Al final de la noche los únicos en pie eran Sougo y Kagura que entre borrachos y aburridos terminaron haciendo casitas con galletas oblea y pegándolas en los extremos con miel. La pelirroja no recordaba que minutos atrás el "Sádico" y ella estuvieron discutiendo por haberse arruinado los planes mutuamente.

* * *

Bienvenidas vacaciones…

Alguien debía arruinar la perfecta relación de los Okita, acepto la responsabilidad. Entiendo que no muchos lo acepten y eso hace que me guste más porque es algo nuevo y diferente, me siento tan revolucionaria :v xD

Respondiendo a sus dudas ¡Obvio hay parejas! Pero sean pacientes pequeños saltamontes. La idea del fic se enfoca más en como las decisiones los protagonistas tiene repercusión en la vida de quienes los rodean.

En fin, si les gusta cómo va esto déjenme reviews. Saluditos.


	4. Sakata Gintoki

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bajo La Piel.**

 **Chapter IV: Sakata Gintoki.**

 **.**

Los estudiantes de diseño gráfico que cursaban el primer semestre tras finalizar con la única clase que tenían en el día se dirigieron a la cafetería de la institución. Gintoki no le prestaba atención a la discusión de sus dos compañeros, la que tuvo origen por mencionar cual era el mejor sabor helado, no importaba lo tonto del tema estaban empeñados en discutir mutuamente. Para Sakata era divertido ver lo diferentes que actuaban al estar bajo la influencia del alcohol, únicamente así lograban llevarse bien. Kagura pasaba de una chica divertida, a una que buscaba mimos. Sougo de un Sádico apático, a un chico sentimental.

Antes de que sus nuevos amigos estuvieran a punto de golpearse Takasugi se les unió.

—Oye —habló dirigiéndose al de permanente natural y sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil— esa chica del clima que te gusta vendrá a darle una charla a los de periodismo.

—¡Ketsuno Ana! —gritó exaltado— ¡no puede ser vamos a respirar el mismo aire! ¿Cuándo?

—Las inscripciones son hoy, desde las diez hasta las cinco en el Hall principal. Eso debió ser el ajetreó de hace rato —redirigió la mirada a la pantalla de su celular continuando la lectura— hay cupos limitados… blablablá… la charla es mañana a las siete de la tarde.

Antes que Shinsuke se diera cuenta Gintoki ya había salido corriendo de la cafetería, dejando en la silla todas sus pertenencias. En una esquina del Hall había un _stand_ , el cual era atendido por una chica de cabello rubio, lo más sorprendente para él fue notar que no había una larga fila como esperaba, aunque si había una de diez personas, de todos modos se formó detrás de otro joven.

Llegado su turno vio que en el gafete de la rubia podía leerse su nombre "Tsukuyo", una estudiante de segundo año de periodismo.

—La charla es de hora y media, se ofrecerá un _Break_ con bocadillos a las siete cuarentaicinco. Dame tu credencial y te inscribiré —repitió como si se tratara de una grabadora.

El permanentado se lo replanteó, su credencial indicaba el nombre de su carrera "diseño gráfico".

—La perdí, en dos semanas me entregan la nueva —se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te buscaré en el sistema, dime tu nombre —comentó llevando su mirada al laptop.

—No me vas a encontrar. Aparezco con otro apellido en el sistema, mi padre biológico se arrepintió y empezó el papeleo para darme el suyo.

Tsukuyo lo miró anonadada. Hinowa le había dado la oportunidad de conseguir créditos extra, los que necesitaba a toda costa para acceder al programa de intercambio —sin mencionar que ser su ayudante estaba siendo agotador—, pero este chico estaba dificultando innecesariamente su trabajo y de paso poniéndole los nervios de punta.

—Si no me dices tu nombre no puedo hacer nada —sonrió con el mayor autocontrol que pudo— solo… dame tu DNI.

En compañía de Okita y Kagura. Takasugi se acercaba a paso lento observando la divertida escena, sonrió con malicia ¡nadie lo dejaba hablando solo! El "idiota" debía pagar, al llegar a su lado le tiró encima la mochila y su chaqueta.

—No creo que puedas asistir, somos de diseño gráfico —la joven de ojos amatistas, forzó una sonrisa, entrelazó sus dedos evitando que se le escapara algún puño—. Te dejó, tengo que ir a clases y después un viaje.

Sonrió con nerviosismo al notar el enojo de la "amable" chica, sin más palabras hizo una especie de seña a modo despedida alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa.

.

Gintoki era de esa clase de chicos de los que aparentaba que nada le importaba y sus ojos de pez muerto no daban indicios de otra cosa. Entre bostezos fue hasta su antiguo departamento con la idea de pagar lo que debía, no quería dejar rastros de su morosidad al descubierto, su padre no podía enterarse de que estaba despilfarrando el dinero que le enviaba y no tenían precisamente una buena relación padre-hijo.

Al terminar por fin con la deuda que lo preocupaba regreso a su nuevo hogar. Se encontró solo, lo más probable es que Hijikata hubiese cambiado su turno con alguno de sus compañeros, lo mejor sería empezar con el almuerzo y usarlo como terapia para calmar sus ansias.

Le proporcionaba los toques finales a la salsa bechamel para dar por finalizada la pasta, se llevó a los labios la misma cuchara de madera que utilizó para revolver la mezcla, asegurándose así que el sabor fuese perfecto, autoproclamándose como el mejor chef del mundo, retiró las ollas del gas y apagó el fuego.

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde y el almuerzo estaba listo desde hace más de media hora, los platos sobre la mesa estaban servidos y enfriándose. Frunció levemente el ceño imaginaba que Toushirou no llegaría hasta las nueve, dejo de perder el tiempo esperándolo y tomó su celular.

Inspiró profundo, con el nerviosismo de un niño pequeño que espera la llegada de la navidad, marcó el número para confirmar la cita que tan ansiosamente esperaba desde hace poco más de un mes.

Escuchaba atentamente el característico tono de espera desde la otra línea.

—Hola, papá —se apresuró a decir por culpa de sus nervios.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó indiferente.

—Hoy…

—Ya deposité en tu cuenta —lo interrumpió—, no me molestes por tonterías a diferencia de ti estoy ocupado, por cierto, gasto bastante pagando tus estudios y ese piso en el centro, si no empiezas a sacar buenas notas olvídate de esos lujos, vago irresponsable.

Antes que el veinteañero pudiese responder, el mayor cortó la llamada.

En silencio revolvió el contenido del plato, hablar con su padre siempre lo desanimaba.

La fecha marcada en el calendario ya no tenía importancia, a pesar de estar acostumbrado al mal trato de su viejo seguía intentando agradarle, si fuera una persona más cuerda hubiera cortado esa relación hace tiempo. Desde que tenía memoria recordaba el rechazo por parte del hombre, no importaba que tanto se esforzara nunca llegaba a cumplir con las altas expectativas de su papá.

De ahí provenía su interés en Hijikata, aunque no era más que simple curiosidad, si se comparaban eran opuestos en todo sentido de la palabra. Incluso en algo tan banal como el cabello. El de Toushirou era lacio y oscuro como la noche, el suyo que era rizado y de un particular color plata, pero lo que captaba mayormente su atención era el carácter asocial de su compañero, parecía disfrutar estar solo, eso deducía del tiempo que llevaban bajo el mismo techo, las escasas palabras que soltaba siempre eran las justas y necesarias. Esa conducta, ese desapego emocional era el que necesitaba aprender o llegar a entender para librarse del miedo a quedarse solo.

Cansado de esperar fue a ver un poco de televisión, se quedó viendo dibujos animados que no eran dirigidos exactamente a un público infantil.

Sin darse cuenta se había hundido en un profundo sueño. Se veía así mismo tratando de coger la mano de una persona que iba delante de él, pero al mismo tiempo no lograba identificar de quien se trataba. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando el ruido de la puerta principal lo despertó.

El estudiante de ingeniería le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva al verlo limpiarse rastros de saliva de la comisura de los labios.

—Te estaba esperando, hice el almuerzo —dijo masajeando su dolorido cuello.

Sin prestarle atención fue hasta la cocina por algo de comer eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaba hambriento.

—¡Idiota no me dejes hablando solo! —reclamó, siguiendo sus pasos hasta la cocina— me molesté en hacerte la comida, al menos di gracias.

—Te sangra la nariz.

Sakata rápidamente procedió a limpiarse con la manga de la camiseta.

Toushi unió las piezas fácilmente, no lo juzgaría, él tampoco era una blanca paloma, no negaría que disfrutaba de algunas drogas blandas y de una voluntad fuerte para dejarlas si quería, pero no estaba seguro si aquello aplicaba al muchacho de cabello rizado.

—No es nada, me pasa a veces cuando me va a dar gripe.

Aceptando tan burda explicación metió el plato de espagueti en el microondas, no lo admitiría, pero lucían realmente bien.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó fastidiado porque Sakata seguía mirándolo como si buscará algo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —el garzón alzó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería— ¿Cómo lo haces para pasar de todo?

—No paso de todo, me preocupó de mis estudios, trabajo y de las cuentas que debo pagar. Tú eres el que siempre va despreocupado —no era tan apático como creía, le molestaba que el "flojo alegre" estuviera fuera de sí, y, seguramente se odiaría a si mismo por lo que iba hacer. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón— Mañana tengo examen y no quiero tenerte cerca. Te doy mis tickets los puedes cambiar por artículos de la cafetería, no me va mucho lo dulce y supongo que te lo debo por la comida —dijo con indiferencia, el fanático del azúcar no tardo en casi arrancarle los dedos para tomarlos y salir corriendo.

—Gracias —gritó desde la puerta principal.

.

Afuera de la cafetería lo intercepto una guapa mujer de ojos azules, cabello castaño y tez blanca. De inmediato cambió su mirada aburrida a una amistosa, ante las delicadas curvas de la señorita y, cayó rendido a sus encantos cuando ella amablemente le invitó un pastelillo.

Gintoki era conocido por ser "amigo" de Hijikata, la diferencia es que el permanentado era más simpático que el garzón, siendo esta la opinión general de los demás empleados.

—¿Eres amigo de Toushirou? —preguntó la mujer mientras él joven disfrutaba su parfait de chocolate.

—No diría exactamente amigos, pero algo así.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —su interés era demasiado obvio para el joven.

—En una fiesta ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces? —contratacó.

—Es mi hijo. Sabes, me alegra por fin ver que se lleve bien con alguien más. Es un chico difícil y reacio, sobretodo conmigo, te pido que sigas siendo bueno con él y no le digas que hablamos o seguramente se enojará.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres un pastelillo u otro parfait?

—No gracias, estoy bien.

La mujer pagó la cuenta antes irse del local, una sonrisa en su rostro denotaba lo feliz que le hacía el hecho de saber que su hijo después de tanto tiempo tenía un amigo.

Sakata por su parte marcó el número de Takasugi enterándose de que se había ido de vacaciones con su acomodada familia provocándole cierta envidia, a diferencia de él, Shinsuke tenía un padre estricto que sabía cómo tratarlo y dedicarle tiempo, en cambio Gintoki, desde que tenía memoria recordaba un padre ausente al que le rogaba por un poco de atención, la que por supuesto fue negada, para el hombre era una molestia tener que enviarle dinero e incluso asistir a uno que otro cumpleaños de ese hijo indeseado.

Shinsuke era el único que comprendía y sabía que decir cada vez que tenía una mala pasada con su papá, era un problema que en esos momentos no estuviera en la ciudad. Podría comerse los ocho tickets que le dio Toushi y aún no lo lograría sentirse bien, quería y necesitaba compañía.

Al terminar de comer su postre, fue camino al departamento que rentaban Kagura y Tae, seguramente ellas lo distraerían.

.

Tae descansaba en la comodidad del departamento que compartía con Kagura, la pelirroja se había ido durante la mañana para ver a su padre en su ciudad natal y regresaría hasta el lunes por la mañana o, al menos eso fue lo que le comunicó.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando la muchacha tomó su móvil para pedir una pizza, con algo de suerte le duraría para el sábado. Continuó viendo la tele hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, le sorprendió por la rapidez de la entrega. No estaba en sus planes encontrarse con Gintoki en la entrada.

—¿Dónde está la pizza? —preguntó sin pensar.

—¿Pizza? ¿Acaso parezco un repartidor?

—Lo siento, pedí una hace rato —chasqueó la lengua— no importa, pasa.

Se sentaron uno junto a el otro en el sofá, viendo un programa de decoración que la tv ya tenía sintonizada de hace un rato.

—Es raro que vinieras si no hay botellas que abrir ¿paso algo?

—Mayora me echo porque "soy ruidoso" y mañana tiene examen, pero mañana es sábado, ningún otro sábado ha tenido clases —arrugó el ceño.

Shimura soltó una carcajada, se le hacía bastante divertido imaginar la situación más aún porque los chicos eran tan distintos en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Cuando me contaste que vivirían juntos, pensé que él pagaría todas tus cuentas para quedarse solo de nuevo, pero sobrevivieron bien todo este tiempo… ¿están saliendo? —lo miró de forma picara.

—¡NO, MALDICIÓN NO! Ahora todo va a tener sabor agrio.

—¿Agrio cómo el sabor que debe dejar la mayonesa mezclada con cigarrillos?

—¡Agh Cállate! Me provocaste nauseas. Como sea, más tarde iré a la fiesta de una compañera ¿quieres ir?

Tae sabía que Kagura tenía sentimientos por Gintoki, no creía correcto salir con él, pero si iba podría evitar que besará o se terminará acostándose con otra chica.

—Con la condición de que vuelvas conmigo.

—Bien, pero yo tengo otra, primero vamos a la casa de Sakamoto y después a la fiesta.

.

Shimura no pareció caer en cuenta de que el permanentado se refería a ir primero a emborracharse a la casa de su amigo y más tarde seguir emborrachándose en la fiesta. Por suerte la novia del chico ruidoso era amigable, de otro modo estaría bastante aburrida, todos los presentes eran compañeros y se conocían a diferencia de ella que era un "invitada".

Una chica rubia que en esos momentos era calmada por uno de sus amigos, se alejó de su grupo para ir a encarar a Gintoki y Sakamoto. Mientras los chicos trataban de explicarle a Matako que Shinsuke se había ido de vacaciones, está enojada le tiró su vaso en la cara a Sakata, por ser a quien le pidió que lo arrastrará como fuese hasta la fiesta.

Tae miró cansada la escena llevaban dos horas en la casa de esa muchacha y había visto cosas de lo más insólitas. Bebió lo que le quedaba de su gaseosa de naranja dispuesta a irse. Gintoki no parecía ser del tipo "cazador" que iría tras cualquier chica borracha, por eso le daría un punto a su favor y lo dejaría pasar el tiempo con sus amigos.

Shimura se vio obligada a ir al baño tras haber ingerido tanto líquido, aprovecho de arreglar su cabello y retoco su brillo labial. Cuando salió Sakata la esperaba afuera. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro, pero él se encontraba en un estado casi deplorable, su camiseta goteaba por todas partes, se tambaleaba y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, no había duda que había estado fumando, pero no lograba explicarse porque estaba mojado.

—Nos vamos —sentenció la castaña.

Sakamoto y Katsura los acompañaron a tomar un taxi, meter a Sakata en el interior del vehículo fue casi imposible, era peso muerto.

Cuando el taxista le preguntó la dirección esta cayó en cuenta que no sabía dónde vivían Hijikata y Gintoki. Llamó a Toushirou un par de veces, pero tenía el celular apagado, después de todo, si parecía tener planes.

Fue un viaje largo hasta su departamento, el ascensor fue la parte más difícil cuando él joven de cabello plateado cayó sentado. Tae no lograba levantarlo, obligándose a ir por el guardia de seguridad para que la ayudase a llevarlo hasta su puerta, el hombre acudió enseguida, pero no sin antes enviarle miradas reprobatorias a la joven pareja.

El veinteañero con los escasos momentos de lucidez que tenía a ratos, reconoció de inmediato el lugar y se acostó cómodamente el sofá.

—¡Despierta idiota! Mojarás todo. Sácate la camiseta o lo haré yo.

—Oye, oye no sabías que eras tan directa —contestó arrastrando las palabras y sin hacer el más mínimo caso.

—Estoy enojada contigo y me lo cobraré mañana sin falta. Hoy no parecías tú mismo, era como si estuvieras en plan de autodestrucción personal ¿Paso algo?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Como quieras, pero si no te sacas la ropa mojada te vas a enfermar. Te traeré unas mantas.

.

Tae se levantó a las diez de la mañana, fue a ver como seguía su amigo y se sorprendió al verlo con una expresión angelical en el rostro, sus jeans estaban algo bajo por el lado derecho, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al distinguir estampados de fresas en su ropa interior. Recogió las mantas que estaban en el suelo con la intención de cubrirlo, pero el sonido del la puerta principal abriéndose le provocó a la castaña un sobresalto, por lo que dejo caer las frazadas encima del hombre, dejando al descubierto su desnudo torso.

—Kagura, creí que llegarías hasta el lunes —la pelirroja vio el cuerpo que descansaba en el sofá, sospechando que él fuese el causante de que su amiga no hubiera querido ir a ver su familia— ¡Espera no es lo que parece!

—No necesitas decir nada —con un nudo en el estómago, arrojó su mochila al suelo.

—¡Kagura, espera!

Sin escuchar palabra alguna azotó la puerta a su espalda y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. No solo se sentía traicionada por su padre ahora también por su mejor amiga.

* * *

Hola. Me gustaría que leyeran esto para entender algo, no digo que sea lo correcto, solo una referencia de un artículo que leí cuando todavía ni se me ocurría empezar a escribir esta historia xD

Hay algo que se llama trastorno reactivo del apego. Se desarrolla de dos maneras. Puede manifestarse en la forma de una persistente incapacidad para iniciar o responder a la mayoría de las interacciones sociales de una manera apropiada para el desarrollo, conocida como la forma «inhibida», o manifestarse como una sociabilidad indiscriminada, como es el caso de una excesiva confianza con extraños y que es denominada como forma «desinhibida».

Tomé eso como referencia para Hijikata y Gintoki, no quiere decir que lo padezcan porque eso se debe tratar en los primeros años de vida, pero me llamó la atención y quise "usarlo", en este fic se supone que ambos sufrieron en su infancia un episodio que los llevo a ser las personas que son. El trauma de Hijikata pudo llevarlo a ser un tanto "inhibido" y el desprecio del padre Gintoki lo obligó a ser "desinhibido". XD

y eso poh :v

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de comentar :v

Saluditos :3


End file.
